


蜜语

by zqschen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen





	蜜语

　　第一次公演结束的当天晚上，难得空出来的练习室里，衣物从门口开始就散落了一地，两具赤裸的肉体正纠缠在一起，呻吟声充斥着整个房间。  
　　节目组对于宿舍的安排使得所有人的私人空间都被压缩到了极致，别说做爱了，就算是不想把自慰搞成现场直播都得讲究天时地利人和。而此刻，所有的欲望总算是找到了一个宣泄的出口。  
　　张远问：“套呢？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　张远诧异地看着马雪阳，并收获了马雪阳的一个白眼作为回应：“你干嘛不带？我是来参加节目的，又不是专门来为了给你操的，带那个干嘛？”  
　　“这不是巧了吗，我也不是专门来操你的。”  
　　然而现在的形式已经是箭在弦上，欲望早已被挑起，想要收手是不可能的了。幸而在以前有过的那些擦枪走火的经历之中这样的局面也遇见过，还不至于让他们两个手忙脚乱无从进行。  
　　马雪阳想要去含住张远的手指，却反被张远捉住了手腕，马雪阳一边抱怨“你什么时候有了这种爱好？”一边认命的细细舔弄起来。可是当自己的手指伸入自己的后穴时，他还是不自觉紧绷了身体，其实马雪阳有时也会用后面自慰，但自己独自一人时的感觉跟被人注视着的时候完全不一样，羞耻感爬满了全身。  
　　然后马雪阳就感觉到张远的手指也挤了进来，并带着他的手慢慢抽插了起来，他想要把自己的手撤出，却受到了张远的阻拦。马雪阳瞪了张远一眼，只不过被情欲催红了的眼尾让这最后变成了不痛不痒的轻抚，没有半分的杀伤力。  
　　“你再磨蹭都要天亮了，难道你想被别人看到？”  
　　闻言马雪阳无从反驳只能拿张远的肩膀泄愤，马雪阳在他肩上留下了一个深深的牙印，幸而没有破皮流血。感受到了肩上的疼痛，张远手上也报复性地用力，狠狠按上了马雪阳体内的敏感点，肩上的力度马上就消失了，变成了一声拔高了音调的呻吟，然后就是舌头接触皮肤的湿漉漉的微痒的触感，马雪阳带着点讨好意味地轻舔着那处齿痕。  
　　平时面对着营里的后辈面对着镜头，马雪阳总是习惯性的拿出那一副温柔长辈的架势，对每一个人都露出微笑，但是在这种时候，所有的外衣都被欲望从内而外地撕破，露出赤裸裸的不加掩饰的内里，他诚实的追随着欲望，说出口的也不再是思虑过后的台词，于是便暴露了他牙尖嘴利的本性。  
　　久未被满足过的地方稍加撩拨便已急不可耐，柔软得可以滴出水来。马雪阳揽住张远的脖子，在他耳边轻声催促他赶紧进来。张远也没犹豫，都这种情况了，还有啥好忍的，干就得了。  
　　断断续续的呻吟丝毫不加掩饰，简直是明晃晃地昭示着屋内的人在干些什么。  
　　张远提醒：“你小声点，这门没锁。”  
　　“这个时间，不会有人的。”马雪阳却满不在乎，宿舍离这里有一段距离，没人闲逛会闲逛到这里来。  
　　快感层层堆叠，最终迎来了高潮。张远射在了马雪阳的里面，对此马雪阳本人到也没有多大意见，只抱怨了句“还要清理，真麻烦”。  
　　“所以你应该准备套的。”张远一边去拾地上的衣服一边说。  
　　“为啥不是应该你准备？”  
　　“是你先撩的，在台上你说你是我的一部分，”张远在马雪阳反驳之前接着说，“你可别说你不是这个意思，我不信。”


End file.
